The Roar of Our Stars
by Sapphire Pirate
Summary: Before I even begin, go here: alicexz. deviantart. com/ art/ The-Roar-of-Our-Stars-292315617It is absolutely amazing. I don't even care that fanfiction doesn't allow links. Just copy and paste. The Doctor is sad at the loss of the Ponds and goes somewhere. It doesn't matter where, as long as it doesn't remind him of them. A surprise is in store though. Enjoy!


The Doctor didn't know where he was. And he didn't care one bit.

All he cared about was that the Ponds were gone. Gone and dead, beyond his reach.

_Stupid, stupid! I should've made them go into the TARDIS before me. Then none of this would have happened. _

He stepped out of the TARDIS and sat down on the green grass. He didn't even bother pointing out that it was most likely going to rain later, or what the atmosphere was like. He had no one to tell it to.

There was a crackle in the air that made him look up however. When he did he saw the first fireworks going off. He knew that it wasn't Earth - something in the air that wasn't right. No, it wasn't Earth. But it had some of the most beautiful fireworks he'd ever seen. Another set went off above him and the remains fell and some landed on the Doctor. They weren't painful but gentle and...almost healing. He stood and smiled up at the sky, the sight making him laugh as he touched more of these strange things.

He nodded. "Oh, Ponds," he murmured to himself. "You would have loved this."

The last Time Lord turned to leave the spectacular sight when he spotted a couple a few yards away with a small smile. The woman had red hair - that much was obvious in the dark. She held onto her companion as the two of them watched the amazing fireworks go off. The corner of the Doctor's mouth went up into a smile for a moment before he began walking back into the TARDIS.

"Doctor?" He froze. He knew that accent. He'd recognize it anywhere. _Ten years of you, on and off. _Slowly, the Doctor turned back around and found himself staring into the eyes of one Amelia Pond. She inched forwards, bit by bit, before she broke out into a run and nearly tackled the Doctor in a hug. "Doctor, what are you doing here?"

The Doctor stared at Amy as he slowly stood, placing a hand on the Scottish girl's shoulder just to make sure that she was really there. "I-I don't know. But how can you be here? You're supposed to be stuck in New York!"

Rory joined his wife and friend in front of the TARDIS. "We went to go see the fourth of July fireworks and we were just watching when Amy told me to turn around."

A grin broke out on the Doctor's face. He pulled them into a hug. "Oh, Ponds," he whispered, the reality of the situation settling in. He pulled away from the hug. "You're not really here."

Amy looked at him, her bright smile fading. "What d'you mean, Doctor?"

"You're still in New York, most likely on a hill of some kind. I'm really here, but not in New York. You can just see it, but it's not real."

"But, I can _feel _you, Doctor! How can we not really be with each other?" Amy squeezed the Doctor's hand and he squeezed back.

He shook his head, sadness written all over his face. "It's a trick. Before we leave each other this time, Ponds," the Doctor continued. He gently pressed his lips to Amy's forehead and then did the same to Rory. "I promise - no matter what happens - I will always be with you." He pointed to Amy's heart and to Rory's heart. "In there," he said softly. The images of Amy and Rory flickered and faded, each smiling at the Doctor.

"How did you figure it out?"

The Doctor turned to see River Song standing in the doorway of the TARDIS. "Well, I knew I couldn't be in New York, and I knew that there was no way that they could've left New York and gotten here."

River smiled sadly at her husband. "But you got to see them one last time." She placed a hand on his arm. "I'll set the next destination," she added.

He nodded, walking into the TARDIS, closing the door behind him, and sat down on the stairs.

Amelia Williams sat up on a picnic blanket on a hill in Central Park, New York. Rory turned to look at his wife. "Amy?" The question was left hanging as Amy lay back down and stared at the stars, tears running down her face.

"Goodbye, Raggedy Man."


End file.
